Prolgue To Terror
by Paradox Tempest
Summary: Story about Voldemort's beginning, and a new character. I know I've posted this story before but I rewrote it and added chapter 4 and 5. please read and review!
1. The Last Class

Introduction

Introduction

When the world was just a whirling mass of dust floating in space the Elemental Spirits from the realm of the Elemental Islands came to form it into a habitable planet. The water spirit, Chita, formed the oceans, the fire spirit, Kingor, created the core of the earth, the earth spirit, Jaggre, created the continents, the air spirit, Wigro, created the atmosphere. The Void spirit, Destrosn, put a spell on the earth so if the elements on earth ever got out of balance for more than seven days the Island of the Void would absorb it. The spirits could not spend long periods out of the realm of the Elemental Islands, so to make sure the spell that Destrosn placed would never have to be activated the spirits created a being who could keep the world safe. This being was named Cugin. The first humans, who were modeled after Cugin, were put on earth. 

Time proved a challenge for Cugin because he was not immortal. So, to make him live forever the spirits created a necklace that Cugin could wear to keep him alive. The necklace was black with a small glass bottle hanging on it that inside had water, meteor dust, and a crystal that was a small piece of each spirit. The crystal made Cugin immortal because the spirits were immortal and that combination of ingredients allowed their immortality to stretch over a being. Cugin had trouble controlling his powers at first. To help him control his powers, the spirits formed his spells into the shape of cards.

Many millennia later Cugin meet four wizards named Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slithern who were planning on building a school for young wizards and witches to learn how to use their magic properly. Godric, Helga, and Rowena agreed to let Cugin be one of the founders of this school but Salazar argued that Cugin wasn't really a true wizard like they were. So the three other wizards decided to compromise by creating a classroom under the school so Cugin could teach a few select students the art of magic in the elements. The castle was built and the four wizards passed, but the school lived on. 

Chapter 1 The Last Class

"Good morning class," I said. "Today we are going to learn how to cast the water creature, grinndylow." Canga Roster raised her hand. "Yes Canga?" 

"Professor," she began. "I heard that this year the Tri-Wizard Tournament was not going to be held. Is this true?" 

"Canga, the teachers were assigned to tell their 11:00 class about this. I was going to wait until the end of class but since you brought it up I will tell you now." I paused to take a breath. "Yes, it is true that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will not be held this year." I heard a few murmurs from the class.

"That isn't fair!" said Kanaus Nothil.

"Students you have to understand that the death toll from the last tournament was far higher than it needed to be. Headmaster Dippet took a vote among the teachers to decide if the tournament should be canceled and it was unanimous." 

"But I've been waiting since I was a first year to enter in the tournament." yelled a student from the back of the chamber.

I waited for the class to settle. "Now let's get back to the grindylow.The grindylow is a water creature so we need to think about water to cast it.Then we must focus on the picture of the grindylow so we summon that particular creature."I paused then began again. "What do we do to warm up for a water spell?"I asked. Canga raised her hand."Yes?"I said looking at her.

"We have to become one with the water, to feel as if we are water." She answered.

"Correct!" I said."I want everyone to begin the meditation warm up for water spells."I watched as the students sat on the floor and closed their eyes.I waited ten minutes."All right.Everyone please pick up the grindylow spell card from your desk." I glanced over at Angus Hustor, the class clown."Don't stand to close to anyone, so we don't have any _accidents._" 

"Remember to call the water spirit Chita and draw power from the waters around us. When you cast it put it in the tank on my desk." I reminded the class before taking a few steps back so I wouldn't be the target of a miscast spell.I looked over at Tom Riddle who was one of my best students. He had cast the grindylow and was cautiously carrying it to the tank. 

_How could Tom have done such a thing? _I thought as I remembered how Professor Dumbledore and I had been the only teachers to think that Tom not Hagrid had summoned the Basilisk that had killed three students last year. 

"Good Tom! You cast that grindylow with no problem." I said with a fake smile. 

"Professor, help!"I heard Kanaus.I was about to ask what was the matter but when I looked over to Kanaus, my question was answered.He had incorrectly cast the spell and had created a geyser on the floor.The geyser began to sprout out boiling water.

"Everyone, stay away from the geyser!"I yelled.All the students in the geyser's squirting range ran to the front of the room_.What spell, what spell?_I remembered a freeze spell I knew.I tapped the magic cardholder on my belt.A spell card popped out and into my hand.I started to cast the spell.I threw the card down at the geyser.The spell card exploded with light, blinding most people in the room.Once the light had faded, everyone could see the geyser and water frozen in place. 

After class I walked over to the geyser, trying to think of a way to remove it.I tapped my cardholder so card popped out.It was a spell to create rock.I cast it at the geyser, guiding the rock with my mind.The rock filled the geyser and all tunnels leading to it._That should do it._I began to walk to every desk taking the spell cards off of them.When I came to Tom's desk there was a note sitting on the desk instead of a card. It said:

Dear Professor Cugin, 

I want you to be the first to know that I am leaving Hogwarts. Do not try to find me, I do not wish to be found. You should know that no matter what you do you cannot stop me. I am going to, and I am probably in the process of, eliminate all mudbloods and muggle lovers.Thanks to you and your cards their elimination will be so much easier.You and everyone else will know me as Voldemort from this day forth.

Sincerely, 

Voldemort

_What cards does he mean? _Then it hit me.He couldn't have taken the cards from my holder, and the only cards I don't keep in the holder are my spellshaper cards.


	2. Ministry of Magic

Chapter 2 Ministry Of Magic

Chapter 2 Ministry Of Magic

"Cugin are you positive he is dangerous?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

"Yes, the letter tells of the destruction he will cause using the spellshaper card."I answered still in awe at what Tom had done.

"What exactly makes the spellshaper card so dangerous?", asked Professor Huinis.

"The spellshaper card allows the user to create any spell the user wants.It takes a lot of energy, but I think Tom found some way around that problem."I replied.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" asked Professor Canto, the charms teacher.

"Well I can't stop the spellshaper cards from creating new spells but I can indirectly stop them by having the Elemental Spirits stop the newly created spell cards from working." I said uneasily.

"But Cugin, wouldn't that block your magic also?" Dumbledore interjected. 

"Yes, but it is necessary if we are to stop Voldemort." I twiddled with the small glass bottle that hung from my necklace.

"Cugin, that would mean you would have no means of magic or defense. We could never ask you to do that no matter what the circumstances." said Dippet.

I could defend myself. I had been teaching myself how to use a wand but that was unknown by the Ministry of Magic and I could not risk telling my secret this early. I had to wait. "I am willing to do whatever it takes." 

"Crash!" Something came crashing through the door. "Spedous expsloium!" I heard Dippet yell. The thing, now identified as an owl, began to slow down under the charm.

"That's one of the Ministry's owls." Said Dumbledore, who obviously must have seen one more than once.

"What does it want with me?" I thought aloud.

"It has a letter. Maybe the Ministry found out about our little_ problem._" answered Dumbledore.

"I ask all teachers please return to your classes, with the exception of Albus, and of course Cugin." Dippet ordered.The other teachers reluctantly exited the room.

I took the letter from the sluggish owl and opened it."What does it say, Cugin?" asked Dumbledore. I handed him the letter. He read it aloud:

Dear Professor Cugin, 

We have just received word that a muggle town was totally annihilated.A survivor has notified us that a wizard named Voldemort was responsible. The only evidence of magic we could find was the remains of a spell card. It has been identified as one of yours and not a copy but its user was not you. Since this unknown wizard is causing mayhem with your spell cards we are holding you on probation from all magic of any kind until Voldemort is terminated. We ask that you have the Elemental Spirits keep any kind of spell card from working (if this is possible). That matter will take place at the Ministry office Building.Please go to the Ministry Office Building immediately after receiving this letter.

Sincerely, 

Cornelius Fudge 

Head Of Muggle Protection

Dippet looked stunned. "Cugin I will come with you to the Ministry office." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you. I think we had better leave now then."I said.

Dippet began to speak, coming out of his awe. "The Ministry has no right to do this to you though I doubt even Dumbledore here could convince them otherwise."

"We'll try 'til the end." said Dumbledore. " Cugin, we must get going if you're planning on staying on the Ministry's good side." 

"No use in trying that.I don't believe the Ministry _has _a good side." said Dippet with a smile.

My thoughts began to drift to the problem of getting to the Ministry Office Building anyway."Dumbledore, does changing form by means of being an Animangus count as magic?"

"I don't think so.Why? Can you…"Dumbledore's voice faded.

"Yes.I have trained myself to become one.I wanted to register myself but the opportunity never came up.I can change into a griffin.I could carry you." I answered.

"I was under the impression you could not learn the magic we use."Dumbledore said, questionably.

"I guess Animangus is different."I replied, fighting the urge to tell Dumbledore I could use a wand. "We had better leave now."Dumbledore nodded yes.

We walked outside to the front of the castle.I began to transform.Dumbledore looked away as the wings sprouted on my back.My black robes ripped leaving nothing but shreds of cloth on me.Soon a beak replaced my mouth.My body was covered in fur and feathers.My hands took the shape of talons.Once the transformation was complete I walked over to Dumbledore and nudged his arm.He climbed over me, as if riding a horse.I flapped my wings a few times, then let the magic of the griffin guide me in flight.

A few minutes later we came to the Ministry Office Building.I transformed back to human.Dumbledore cast a transfiguration spell that repaired my clothes that looked like rags.Then we began to walk toward the Ministry Office Building.


	3. Head of Muggle Protection

Chapter 3 Head of Muggle Protection

Chapter 3 Head of Muggle Protection

Dumbledore and I walked silently into the Ministry office building.

"Ah, Cugin I've been waiting for you. My name is Cornelius Fudge and I am Head of Muggle Protection. I'm sure you know why I have asked you to come here. Lets step into my office."

Fudge led us down a hall to a door. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "dormourious" and it flung open. Fudge walked in and sat at a chair near a large desk. He gestured for us to sit in the chairs arranged in front of his desk. "I believe the letter I sent you covered the problem we are having. How did this Voldemort get so many cards?" asked Fudge. "Reports are coming in from many cities in England.They all have evidence of spell cards." 

"He only has one card.It is called a spellshaper card.It allows him to make any card he wants."I answered. 

"Is there any way to stop it?" Fudge asked hopefully.

"Directly, no.Indirectly, yes.The Elemental Spirits can't stop the spellshaper card from making new cards but they can stop the spell cards from working."I answered, reluctant to tell Fudge.

"Well, I believe you must tell the Spirits to stop all cards from operating."Fudge said. 

"But how will Cugin defend himself in an attack or do even common magic?" asked Dumbledore, defensively.

"Well the ministry has decided that Cugin will have to be under _observation_ here. So he will not need to worry about magic." Fudge said observation in such a way Dumbledore and I knew he wanted to say something along the line of imprisonment. 

"What!?!" yelled both Dumbledore and I. "You can't do that!" yelled Dumbledore in my defense.

All I could do was sit in shock. "The ministry has given me the power to do so as I see fit so I'm using that power now."Fudge said matter-of-factly.

Now able to talk I began to speak. "Well if you must I will...." 

"No!" cut in Dumbledore. "You have freedoms and being in observation by the ministry is against them."

"Albus you have no say in what happens to Cugin. If you resist any more Albus I will be forced to have you removed from the premises."Fudge said looking at Dumbledore so to tell him he would not hesitate to do anything."Now then Cugin I will show you your room a little later but now please have the spirits stop the operation of the cards."

" All right."I said calmly.

I cleared my mind and felt the forest, lakes, mountains, darkness and light that were around me. I felt the space in front of me rip open and suck me in, into the realm of the spirits.

"Cugin, what brings you to this realm?" asked the female voice of the water spirit Chita. 

I told Chita the whole story of Voldemort and the ministry. "I wish it wasn't so but I must comply with the ministry." I said.

"Well Cugin," Chita began. "There is a way you can still use magic but...."

"I'll do whatever it takes" I cut in.

" All right. I can teach you how to use spell similar to those you use with the cards.You see all your spells use a magical energy called teca.You could not control the teca long ago so we the Spirits decided to create cards so you just have to summon the teca.The cards can control the teca.It will not be easy to learn to control it but if you are willing to try I will teach you." explained Chita.

"I'll do it." I said. "But when will I have time to learn? The ministry has me under a close watch."

"There is a time vortex between the two realms so this realms time is faster then the other. Even if you stay here a month not even a second of time passes in the other realm."Chita said reassuringly.

"Lets train." I said, enthusiastic about the training.


	4. Realm of the Elemental Islands Part I

Chapter 4 Realm of the Elemental Islands

Chapter 4 Realm of the Elemental Islands Part I

I woke up the next morning in a bed made from water.Chita had made it for me to sleep in before the intense training began._Well at least I know I didn't dream all this._

"Cugin, good you're up.We start your training today."Chita said.Again she had chosen a mermaid for her form. "The other spirits have decided to let me teach you how to summon their type of teca also.The method is the same it's just some of the other types are harder to master.Water is the easiest to control so we will start with that."

"Ok but before we train, what about food?"I asked.

"Because of the time vortex your body will not feel the need for food until you return to your realm.You should not feel hungry right now."Chita said.

I nodded an affirmative."Ok let's start." 

"Cugin today we will learn just how to summon a ball of pure teca.Focusing it will be our next lesson."Chita said, beginning the lesson.

I smiled. _I go from being a teacher to being a student._

"First you must summon the teca.You needed to do this to operate the cards.Now instead of sending the teca to a card you must send it into the world."She paused then began again."I suggest you create a ball in front of you so you are close enough to keep it in form, but you won't be touching it with the possibility of getting hurt.You must think about the waters around you and become the water like you did before.Then you must tell the teca to form a ball.By tell I mean command it.You're in control of it.Whatever you command it to do it must do."

"How can I control it just like," I snapped my fingers."That?"

"You won't get it to do as you wish right away.You must show the teca you are to be respected."Chita brushed some of her blond hair out of her face."Now you must try to create a teca ball."

"All right."_This isn't going to be easy…_

I began to think about all the water around me.I closed my eyes.I visualized a rushing waterfall.Then I became the waterfall.I felt like a liquid.I was the water that rushed over the fall and churned at the bottom.I felt an energy become apparent around me.It felt so strong I was surprised I hadn't felt it before.

_ _

_This must be the teca in its normal state._Even though my eyes were closed I could _see_ the energy everywhere.I tried to grab a handful of the teca, but when I did the teca…exploded.The handful I had grabbed seared my hand and arm.Everything went black.

"Cugin, Cugin.Are you all right?" I opened my eyes to see Chita's face.

"I think I'm ok."I looked at my hand that was burnt to the point of being black."What happened?"I asked in a raspy voice.

"Well you were able to go into a state where you could fell the teca and see it.But you see grabbing it was a mistake."Chita paused after looking at my hand.A glass of a blue liquid appeared in her hand."Here, drink this." 

I took the glass from her hand.I looked at it, and then I smelt it.It smelt wonderful._If it tastes as good as it smells…_I took a gulp of it.It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.Soon the burns on my hand disappeared, and I regained some of my energy.

"Thanks."I said.

"Your welcome.Anyway you see teca is wild it doesn't like to be controlled unless the controller has some power.You are new so it took it you were weak and did not deserve to control it."Chita said, being very serious.

"How do I do it then?Am I suppose to say 'Hey how are you?I'm a wizard and you should respect me.'"I said sarcastically.

_Last time I ever joke around in front of Chita._She had taken me seriously and wanted me to do as I had said._This had better work._I went into the meditative state.

Once I could feel the teca I tried to think of what to do.I studied the teca trying to figure out how it gave off energy and other things.I finally realized something.The water teca had a warm friendly feeling. _If I could show it I was also friendly…_ I tried to send a feeling of friendliness to the teca.

_ _

Finally I decided to try.The feeling I had given off had gone long enough.I took my hand gently took a bit of teca.It did not explode or burn me.I took some with my other hand, a fair amount this time, and mixed it with the other bit._Now what do I do?Command it to form a ball?_I held the teca between my two hands.I sent a mental picture of a ball to the teca.It moved in my hands.I opened my eyes and moved one of my hands so I could see what had happened. The teca had taken the shape of a ball.

"Good job, Cugin!"Chita said."I want you to make it take the shape of a cube now."

Just like I sent the picture of the ball I sent a picture of a cube.The teca ball changed into a teca cube.

"Good.Now you must release the energy.To do this you must command it to go."

I sent a mental picture of the cube drifting back into the air.The cube did that exactly.

"Now you must learn to control the other types of teca."Chita said.

For the rest of that day I was working on controlling fire teca.I did it in the same manner I had with the water._Except the water teca wasn't as _stubborn _as the fire was._

After finally mastering the fire teca I felt exhausted.

"Go to sleep Cugin.Controlling teca is hard work you'll need all the rest you can get."


	5. Realm of the Elemental Islands Part II

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Realm of the Elemental Islands Part II

The next few days Chita and I worked on the other types of teca.I found as I went along that each type of teca had its own personality.The water teca was soft and welcoming after you had shown it you had pure intensions.Fire teca was stubborn and often refused to conform to my whim until I showed it I had a liking for mischief, a quality the fire teca seemed to like.The earth teca allowed you to handle it almost right away, but it was very difficult to shape.Air teca was difficult to handle and often slipped away from me, but shaping it was extremely easy.Now I had mastered all of the elements but one, Void.

I awoke from sleep and slowly sat up in bed. 

"Good morning Cugin!"Chita greeted me.

"Good morning."I grumbled, still half asleep.

"You have an important lesson today.And after today's lesson you'll be ready to go ….go back to your realm." She faltered on the end of the sentence.

_I don't want to leave either._I thought of the past few days I had spent here.Even though the lessons had been exhausting, I was away from my normal life, now gone to ruins because of an overprotective ministry._I'll miss it here but I must go.Voldemort must be stopped._

"Alright lets start." I said.

"OK, today you are going to learn to focus teca into spells, and learn how to use void teca.Now the void teca isn't easy to control, that's why I waited until now to teach you how to summon it.This form of teca is a bit different from the others you have learned to summon.Void teca is the energy of the dead.It has an energy field unlike the other types of teca."Chita stopped and looked at me."You look confused.What don't you understand?"

_Wow, she read me like a book._I had no idea what she meant by all that."Um…does that make it _evil?_

_ _

"No, you see the teca doesn't decide whether it is good or evil, the wizard does.Void teca works the workings of the dead, zombies, space and time spells, and of course the void spell.These spells are borderline Dark Arts.Again the use of such spells define whether it is good or evil." She paused and looked at me."Now are you ready to learn how to summon it?"Chita asked. 

"Yeah, I think I understand it now."I said.

"Alright.This is going to be the hardest teca to summon.First you must go into the 'seeing' state where you can sense the teca.Then you must find its respect.Don't think it will respect you right away.It may take many tries before you can summon it."Chita explained.

"Ok let me try."I closed my eyes and began to think of the swamps that sustain on the dead and decaying things found in it.I was suddenly aware of an energy all around me.It _was _different from the other teca._What do I need to show it to make it respect me?_I tried to get a feel for what it liked._It doesn't give away its feelings very readily._I stood still for the next hour trying to figure out its feelings.Then I got a sure feeling.It felt like it was different, like everything rejected it._That shouldn't be too hard to express…_

__I remembered all the feelings I went through when the Fudge told me what was going to happen to me and tried to emit them all around me.I did this for a few minutes._I guess it's now or never._I reached out with my left hand, and cautiously scooped some into my hand.It didn't burn or shear me.It felt soft and lonely.

I opened my eyes."What was so hard about that?"I asked Chita.

Her facial expression showed surprise."I never thought void teca could be mastered that easily!"She said finally.

"Well we do have a lot in common."I said, with a smile.

"Alright, well I'll teach you how to focus the teca into a spell using the void teca.If you can master it with void teca I bet you can make spells with any of the other types."Chita still seemed a bit surprised." First you must thing of a spell to form from the teca.Most spells can be made on the spot, as long as you use the corresponding teca for it.Try to think of a spell for void teca."

_Space and time spells… I know!_"How about a vacuum spell?One that would create an outer space type vacuum."I asked.

"Yes that will do fine.TO do this you must describe the spell to the teca.It will try to imitate what you tell it to do."Chita explained."Here," she moved her hands and touched the floor.A small shrub grew there instantly."Direct the spell here so we can see if it works."

"OK here goes nothing."I imagined the air molecules and I imagined an area of molecules disappearing.I sent that picture to the teca._I hope this works._I directed the spell toward the plant.The teca disappeared from my hand.I looked at the plant and waited.Three seconds later the plant withered for lack of carbon dioxide and atmosphere in general.

"Good! I think you've got it."Chita said.

For the rest of the day I tried spell over spell from every element.By the end of the day I was able to summon and focus teca in a heartbeat.

"Cugin, I think you should rest now.In the morning it will be time to go."Chita said after I cast an earthquake spell.

"That's fine with me I'm wiped out."I replied.

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed."Good morning!"I greeted Chita.

"Good morning.Are you ready to go back?"Chita asked.

"Yes Voldemort must be stopped.He has upset the balance of good and evil for to long."I replied.

"Alright.Remember you must get those spellshaper cards from him."Chita opened a portal back to my realm."Goodbye Cugin!"She said.

"Goodbye!"I yelled and then I walked into the portal.

I was back in the mundane office of Cornelious Fudge.

"How did it go Cugin?"Dumbledore asked.

"Fine.The cards have stopped operating."I said.

"Good.Now please hand over all your cards."Fudge said.

_Wow, it seems like I just left._I took my cardholder off my belt and handed it to Fudge.

"Alright.Let me show you your new 'home'." He said.

Fudge led Dumbledore and I down a long hall.He stopped at a large wooden door."Here it is."Fudge said and opened the door.On the other side was a small room with a bed and a table.There was also a small dresser.

_This looks disturbingly like a prison._"Alright I guess I should get settled in.Are these my belongings?"I asked pointing to a brown bag.

"Yes."Fudge replied."We had them sent over here from Hogwarts."

"Ok I'll be fine from here.Thanks for coming with me Dumbledore." I said.

"If your sure you're ok Cugin.Goodbye."Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye."I said.

Fudge and Dumbledore walked out; leaving me to sort out my clothes and other things._Don't worry Dumbledore.I'm not defenseless anymore._


End file.
